


Journey

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don’t know how to explain this fic?, M/M, Relationships with Leo are purely platonic, Set during Tori and Tsukasa’s third year, more tags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: “Emperor and King are bound to disagree! It’s inevitable, Suo~. War always comes back to haunt us!”A story about friendship and learning to accept things change with time.Or, Tori and Leo come together to give Tsukasa the worst headache ever.





	Journey

Loud noises coming from the landing airplanes were the first thing to reach Tori’s ears as soon as he stepped out of the car. Yes, he was more than used to the atmosphere of airports, but going there for a reason other than traveling himself or welcoming his parents back from a business trip felt... different, somehow. For starters, he wasn’t dressed in anything specially fancy and he had no baggage to carry, not to mention the fact Yuzuru wasn’t there made him a little nervous, even if Tori himself had asked the butler to take the day off. It’s not that he’s _scared_ or anything like that, more like this is a situation he is not very sure how to act, and—

“Tori-kun? Aren’t you coming?”

Tsukasa said as he stood in front of the car, having just walked out of the driver’s side and looking at Tori expectantly.

“Ah...” He swallowed the knot that was starting to form in his throat, and took a breath before turning to Tsukasa and smirking. “Yep.~ If I leave you all alone you might get lost so try to stick re~al close with me, will you?”

“Considering it’s customary for my family to travel to the exterior every year, I’d say the chances of something like that happening are really low.”

For once, Tori didn’t really feel like replying as the glass doors opened and they walked inside the huge airport. He thanked all existing Gods that Tsukasa was such a dense guy he could not read the air most of times, and therefore did not notice Tori’s internal struggle, if it could even be called that. Again, he was _not_ scared. Just a little... apprehensive, is all.

The whole morning Tsukasa had been worried they would get there late, despite having been planning the day in detail since the week before. The way he had been making such a fuss of things was borderline irritating, and more than once Tori found himself regretting the moment he had accepted to go with Tsukasa and keep him company. Although the situation made him want to jump out and quit, Tori couldn’t stay mad for long whenever Tsukasa would smile at him with gratefulness in his eyes, it was obvious this whole thing was important to him, so Tori just hopes it won’t end up in disaster. Less because he’s involved, and more because he wants to support Tsukasa however he can.

Glancing at Tsukasa, Tori notices he is concentrated looking at some informations on his phone, and the way his hand is slightly shaking makes Tori think he might not be the only one trying to appear more stable than he really is.

“For the last time, Tsukasa, we’re not late. It’s not even 9am yet. Relax, mmmkay?~”

Comforting Tsukasa is always a bit of a tricky situation. Not that Tori considers himself bad at it, but Tsukasa is the kind of person who doesn’t enjoy being thought of as helpless, even when he says he knows it’s okay to rely on people. For good measure, Tori reaches for Tsukasa’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re right.” The redhead sighs, squeezing Tori’s hand. “I just can’t seem to stop feeling antsy.”

“Well, that’s normal. After all, you haven’t seen each other for like a whole year, right?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s been quite a long time, so I’m not entirely sure what to expect from Leader— no, from Leo-san.”

Hearing that name always spurred conflicting feelings inside Tori. The old King of Knights was terribly popular around the whole academy, for many different reasons and it was impossible to not know him. Even though Tori didn’t have the chance to meet with Tsukinaga Leo more than a handful of times during his first high school year, the unpredictable third year was one of Eichi’s favorite topics of conversation and he could ramble about Leo for hours if given the chance to do such thing. Naturally, Tori cherished every single word that came out of Eichi-sama’s mouth, but he couldn’t understand how the blonde could speak so calmly of Leo when his reputation described him as always crazy and, less commonly, dangerous. Tori remembers hearing someone describe Leo as a double-edged sword once, so sharp that even as much as touching it could leave you with an ugly cut, but the memories he has of Leo are mostly of the man acting confused and curious, so Tori is not very sure which side of the story he should believe. He’s about to ask Tsukasa more, when the boy hums, pointing at the electronic screen above them.

“It says flight number IT0820 has just started to land, so we should head to the terminal now.”

Right. Tori nods, knowing they will probably have to wait around 10 minutes at the arrival terminal before the passengers start coming out. The walk doesn’t take long since it’s not one of the terminals in the far back, but as soon as they get there Tori notices a weird crowd starting to form. He tries to brush it off as it’s fairly normal for them as idols to attract some not-always-wanted attention, but the quantity of people is way bigger than what both him and Tsukasa are usually able to gather, not to mention the fact both of them are properly dressed to blend in, Tori wearing a snapback to conceal his bright pink hair and Tsukasa donning a black mouth mask which Tori is only half reluctant to admit looks cute on him. Certainly they’re not the most elaborate disguises ever, but they usually do the job, so all things considered it’s nearly impossible the crowd is there because of one of them.

“This is certainly... ahem, a bit of an obstacle.” Tsukasa says, fishing his phone from his pocket and tapping on it. He hesitates for a second before letting go of Tori’s hand, and as much as Tori understands it’s just a precaution to avoid anything bad from happening if they’re found out, he still misses the warmth instantly.

“Wow! I didn’t know Weirdo Ponytail guy was an actual celebrity!~” Tori jokes, trying to make the mood lighter, but the serious and half-worried look on Tsukasa’s face tells him this situation might be a bit more complicated than that. 

“It seems like Leo-san’s popularity only grows with time, I must admit not even I expected it to reach a level like this in the span of a year.” Humming, Tsukasa settles for standing in a clear area in front of the gates, farther from the growing crowd. “As happy as I am for Leo-san’s success, it is a delicate problem since he tends to get overwhelmed easily. We should try to avoid any unnecessary commotion.”

Tori wondered if that would be possible, more and more people seemed to arrive with the passing time, but he didn’t want to make Tsukasa anxious so maybe it was better to not say anything.

By the time the gates finally opened, Tori and Tsukasa had to push their way through the crowd to get to the front so they wouldn’t miss Leo’s arrival, checking person after person expectantly. Or more like Tsukasa was expectant, while Tori tried to go with the flow. At some point a guy tried to push him off, and Tori had to take a deep breath to not throw a fit right there and then. 

The situation lasted for about ten minutes, and Tori was already at his limit when finally an orange head of hair appeared. Tsukinaga Leo in all of his glory, carrying two _big_ suitcases and one traveling backpack. As soon as he steps into the terminal the whole crowd seems to go into a moment of silence before breaking into full fanbase mode, trying to get autographs and pictures all at once.

“Wahahaha!” Leo laughs, loud and lively. “Japan! Your beloved genius composer is back home!”

The crowd goes crazy at that, and Tsukasa, noticing that there’s just no way this can go smoothly, swiftly moves to wave and signal to Leo before he gets totally lost in the middle of his fans. The man’s eyes scan the area curiously, a perfect smile on his face as he tries to greet all of the people near him, but realization washes over his features as soon as green meets lavender, and his smile grows more genuine.

“Suo~! It’s you!” Leo runs towards the side Tori and Tsukasa are standing at, almost tripping on his own suitcases on the way. “I almost didn’t recognize you! I missed you! I love—“

“Keep it low, would you?” Tsukasa hisses, rushing to cover Leo’s mouth with his hands. “If you haven’t noticed, we don’t exactly want to attract any attention.”

Leo nods while the hands are still covering his mouth, but as soon as Tsukasa backs off, he sticks his tongue out.

“Boo! Grrr! I’m not supposed to run away from my fans! They waited a long time to see me, you know!”

It’s such an absurd situation Tori feels completely out of place. However, he still follows them when Tsukasa starts pulling Leo by his ear towards an emptier part of the airport, the older man waving and saying goodbye and promising they will meet again to a bunch of totally confused and lost fans. Tori asks himself if they’re all really stupid to not think the whole situation as suspicious or if they just decided to respect their privacy, he wants to give them the benefit of doubt even though it’s unlikely the second option is true.

Once they’re safe and away from the terminals, Tsukasa pulls his mask down so it rests on his chin and lets go of Leo’s ear with a disapproving sigh.

“I am aware you must be very important to your fans, but you’ve also been inside a plane for the past 13 hours. Are you not tired, Leo-san?”

“Huuuh?! Is Suo~ worried about me?!” Leo looks bewildered for a second, but soon goes back to his usual self. “Wahahaha! No, not at all! I have enough energy to put on a whole live by myself if I want to! Well, I’m not exactly an idol as of right now, but! Yeah, I bet I totally could do that!”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the bags under your eyes...” Tsukasa sighs again, poking Leo’s forehead with a finger. “At the very least you should eat something before we head home.”

“This is too weird, Suo~ sounds like Sena! Did you two swap bodies while I was inside that plane?!” Revolving around Tsukasa, Leo examines the man closely, even going as far as to reach up to pull at a few strands of his hair. “And I don’t remember Suo~ being this tall either! No, you’re definitely a fake! Sent here to kidnap me!”

“What?! That’s not— Ow! Don’t pull my hair! Leo-san, are you even listening to me?!”

Deciding he’s had more than enough of being ignored, Tori steps forward, startling Leo who looks like he just noticed the presence of a third person in their group.

“This is so~ rude!” He says, chest puffed out and pouting. “We came all the way here to give you a warm welcome, and you don’t even say ‘thank you’? Geez~ at the very least stop fumbling around and listen to what Tsukasa has to say!”

“Huuuh?!?!” Leo gapes, letting go of a frowning Tsukasa to grab at Tori’s shoulders instead. “Who are you! Where did you come from! I feel like I’ve met you somewhere? Wait— don’t tell me! I will scramble through my brain to find out the answer!”

“Eek!” Tori squeals as Leo shakes his shoulders. Now that he’s closer, Tori notices Leo is actually taller than him, though that’s not surprising considering 90% of the world population is. The real surprise comes in the shape of an accent in Leo’s voice which Tori can only assume is because he’s been living abroad since he graduated from Yumenosaki. “S-stop it! It’s me, Himemiya Tori!”

“Grrr! I don’t know any Hime’s or any Lee’s!”

“Leo-san!” And Tsukasa finally goes to the rescue, moving to hold Leo’s wrist. “This has been enough! You’re an adult, so could you please act like one?”

“Y-yeah! And don’t treat me so roughly, idiot!” As soon as Leo lets go, Tori backs off at least three steps away from him, but makes sure to keep his frown and posture, pointing a finger at the man.

“Sorry, sorry! Even I can see that Fake Suo~ is totally serious right now! Wahahaha! This is so out of character! I’ve been gone for a long time, huh? But maybe thats a good thing. Fine, if we’re being Fake versions of ourselves, then I will be good and behave! But only for today!”

Tsukasa seems to be satisfied with that, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He’s certainly fighting a headache right now, Tori notes. That fact already puts Leo in Tori’s ‘people I don’t like’ list, how dare someone annoy Tsukasa like that?! He’s the only one allowed to do it, thank you very much!

“I would like it if you could keep the eccentricities to a minimum for the rest of your stay as well... Anyhow, let us search for a place to have a small conversation before going home. I’m interested in hearing about your flight, among other things, Leo-san.”

“Sounds like an excuse to eat airport sweets. Ohhh!~ Does Fake Suo~ also like sweet things?”

“Haah? And so what if he does?” Tori interrupts Leo, still keeping his distance and trying to stay glued to Tsukasa’s right side as the three of them walk together towards a small cafe. “He’s been stressed out the whole week because of you, so it’s okay if he wants to treat himself!”

“Himenya is cheeky! I like it! But, I used to be King, you know! Or do I not deserve respect anymore since I’ve retired?”

“Technically, I’m the King now.” Tsukasa points out, a finger on his chin. “Still, I agree with Leo-san. Tori-kun, he’s older than you so, please, try to be on your best behavior.”

“Boo!~” 

The discussion finally dies as they enter the cafe, with Leo rushing into the glass counter to get a look at the food and drinks there, saying that lunch is on him, while Tsukasa and Tori sit down at a table near the entrance.

“He’s definitely not what I was expecting.” Tori blurts out, almost startling Tsukasa.

It takes some time for Tsukasa to answer, thinking over his words carefully.

“I suppose that’s normal. Back in our first year people did spread a lot of humors. Some of them were true, but they were almost always gossip.” Tsukasa sighs, resting his head on his hand and throwing a glance at the counter, where Leo seemed to be having the time of his life asking the seller questions about whatever drink he laid eyes on. “He’s harmless. Well, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Leo-san used to make some... questionable choices, that much is true, but I think it’s understandable. He’s been through a lot. And, in the end, we all forgave him.” The look in Tsukasa’s eyes is a weird mix of fondness and vacancy, as if he isn’t sure if this is something he should be talking about so openly. Tori assumes the whole Knights lore must be something they like to keep to themselves rather than share it. He understands, though, after all it’s the same feeling he has about _fine_ ’s bloody past, like it is something deeply personal, even if he himself was not involved in it. As soon as Tsukasa looks back at Tori, the weird expression he had is gone, now replaced by his usual look of contentment. “That was a long time ago, though. Leo-san is a really important person to me, so it would make me immensely happy if you could get along.”

“Ppfftt.” Tori sticks his tongue out, glad for the subject change. “Fine.~ I can try, but if he keeps clinging so much to you I’m going to get jealous.”

Tsukasa rolls his eyes, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “You seriously don’t have to worry about that.”

The conversation is enough to make all of Tori’s previous apprehension dissipate. Sure, he still believes every word that came out of Eichi’s mouth about Leo years ago to be true, but he’s willing to give the man a chance if that’s what Tsukasa wants. Leo has been a fun eccentric company for the past half an hour they’ve been together so, hey, if anything at least he can say Leo isn’t boring, only a bit annoying. Tori mentally takes Leo out of the “people I don’t like” list and moves him onto the “people I’m not sure about but they’re Okay I think” one.

“A~and! I’m back!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. “Suo~ I got you your favorite. And I’m not sure what Himenya likes so I picked the same as mine! Ohhh, did you know they have more than twenty flavors of tea in here?! I almost couldn’t choose!”

Placing the tray on the table, Leo sits at the same time as his stomach growls. Tsukasa sends him a look, but doesn’t mention it as he grabs the glass of parfait and a spoon.

“Soufflé pancake?” Tori eyes the treat curiously. “Wasn’t expecting this from you.”

“Hmmmm? Do you not like them?” Leo says, already with his mouth full and basically attacking the poor pancakes on his plate. “Back in Italy we have something called _Crespelle_ , it’s delicious! Sena always makes them when I ask! They’re kind of like the same as pancakes except really thin, and salty! But, I really missed this, too! Ahh, I knew it, there’s just something special about being back home! It’s filling my head with inspiration!”

“I’m sure Sena-san can make soufflé pancakes for you if you ask, Leo-san.” Tsukasa smiles, whipping out a small notebook and a black marker from inside his jacket and handing it to Leo, who eagerly grabs it and starts writing something down. Tori blinks at the scene, it’s such a weirdly automatic action, it makes him wonder how many times it has happened before Tsukasa and Leo got used to dealing with it.

Grabbing the fork with one hand, and the marker with the other, Leo starts humming to himself in deep concentration. Tsukasa just proceeds to eat his parfait as if this was a normal occurrence, and Tori is left trying to process both the scene in front of him, and the sickeningly sweet flavor of the strawberry syrup covered pancakes.

The moment of half-silence doesn’t last as long as Tori would like it to, however, because as soon as he’s almost done eating his pancakes, Leo seems to be finished with whatever he was doing, and the man smacks his marker on the table with a triumphant smile.

“It’s finished, it’s finished, and it is _perfect_!” The notebook is covered in mostly unreadable gibberish, but Tori can vaguely recognize it as musical notes. He’s aware that Leo is known as a genius composer, but seeing it happen in the flesh is a different thing entirely. “What should I title it? Maybe ‘A Song About How Japanese Pancakes Are The Best In The Whole World’?”

“Now that’s way too long a title.” Playing with the spoon and his long-empty parfait glass, Tsukasa smiles softly as he takes hold of the notebook. “Don’t worry, it’s not going anywhere so you can think of a better name later. You’ve never been very good at that part.”

“Wahahaha! Maybe so! But that doesn’t change the fact all my creations are masterpieces!”

“I’m kind of impressed, I knew you could compose, but not out of the blue like that.” Tori says, finally sticking the last bite of pancake into his mouth. The reaction he receives is an amused smile from Leo.

“You knew? Like, you know _me_? So you must be a fan! That’s why you were following us around all this time!” Leo pushes himself up from the desk excitedly, but soon his smile is replaced by a look of curiosity. “Wait—! That can’t be, I still feel like I know you from somewhere? Are you not a fan, but maybe a friend of Suo~? Or, maybe both? Did you take advantage of your friendship with Suo~ so you could get closer to me?!”

“No?!” Tori isn’t sure if he should feel offended, but the apologetic and low-key pleading look Tsukasa is directing at him makes him take a deep breath. “Do you seriously not remember me? Himemiya Tori, Yumenosaki Academy first year, pink hair from _fine_? Any of this rings a bell?”

For good measure, Tori takes his hat off, huffing and crossing his arms. The look on Leo’s face is completely blank for a few seconds too long, and Tori almost feels like he _himself_ is the one who’s being weird, even though it’s not like that at all. They stay like that, staring at each other in silence, until Leo finally reacts.

“Oooo~oooh???!!!!!” The blank look morphs into total surprise, Leo moving one of his hands to cover his mouth and hide a gasp while the other one points at Tori accusingly. He growls, loudly. “ _fine_! Blockhead Emperor! If you hurt my knight I will not forgive you...!”

“What?!”

“It’s not like that...” Tsukasa sighs, getting up as well and promptly reaching for Leo’s shoulder, resting a hand there. “Tenshouin Eichi-sama graduated from Yumenosaki in the same year as you and Sena-san did, remember? He is gone. And Tori-kun has replaced him as the Emperor since then. A lot of things have changed. Tori-kun is... a very kind Emperor.”

The words almost make Tori blush, but he’s too distracted to give the compliment much importance, attention focused on the way the fear in Leo’s eyes turn into suspicion, before softening.

“Huh... I guess Suo~ wouldn’t say something like this about just anyone... And you don’t look like you could be a threat.” Leo still looks somewhat hesitant, but ultimately he smiles, posing with a peace sign. “In any case, friends of Suo~ are my friends! It’s nice to meet you, Himenya~. Tsukinaga Leo, Genius Composer and Extraterrestrial Enthusiast, at your service!”

“Geez, it’s not like I don’t know who you are? And this introduction is a bit too late, don’t you think?” Tori pouts, but soon he smiles despite his words, glad Leo seemed to have decided to trust him. For now, he decides it’s better to pretend the way Leo looked at him as if they were some kind of longtime enemies did not weird him out at all. “We~ell, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be friends if you want to so badly~ even if you’re, like, a super weirdo.”

“Tori-kun!” Tsukasa gasps in horror, undoubtedly offended, but Leo only laughs loudly.

“Wahahaha! It’s okay, Suo~, it’s okay! Sena also calls me a weirdo sometimes, it’s true!”

Tori lets himself laugh at that, placing the hat back on his head and pushing the empty plate so he can put his elbows on the table in a more comfortable position. The tense atmosphere from before is gone and Leo is back to his normal self, or as normal as he can be, so that much makes Tori happy. The weird fear that kept haunting him this whole morning proved itself to be unfounded, and if he thought today could end in disaster before, that possibility seems far, far away now. He’s not going to _fully_ discard it, though, because he has no idea how unpredictable Leo can be and who knows what awaits for them in the future, but Tsukasa is smiling and looking happy so, all in all, the day has been a victory so far.

“So, Leo-san, was your flight comfortable? And how is Sena-san? Was he able to get his license yet?”

Tsukasa says, directing his attention to Leo fully as the both of them sit back down, and Tori starts tuning them out before Leo can answer. He does it more out of respect than of lack of interest, because sure Sena Izumi used to be a dear senpai, and he can’t deny he _is_ a bit interested in what life in another country is like, but the conversation doesn’t involve him and he also has no idea if Leo would be comfortable with him paying close attention to his personal life details, even if they are kind of friends now. So, Tori fishes his phone out from his pant’s pocket in order to have a distraction while Leo and Tsukasa chat. Surely they have a lot to discuss after not seeing each other for such a long time.

What greets Tori once he unlocks his phone is a wall of texts from Yuzuru, though that’s not really a surprise. They’re mostly texts asking how things went, if he is okay, and some reminding him of tasks that should be taken care of this weekend. Funnily enough, none of them are asking questions about what exactly Tori is doing, so Tori can deduce Yuzuru has used his own methods to gather information before even sending the texts. Tori is well aware he cannot hide things from Yuzuru for longer than a few hours, but that’s a fact he’s come to accept, it’s more like something the butler does to make sure he’s safe, and it doesn’t bother him anymore since Yuzuru no longer tries to meddle with his personal life. Tori starts typing out a long text about how he’s alive and okay, and how everything has been going smoothly so far, obviously excluding everything about all the weird and awkward moments in order to not worry Yuzuru. As soon as he presses send, the blue text bubble shows up on the screen and it’s almost creepy how Yuzuru had probably been checking his own phone nonstop for a reply since he sent the last message asking Tori for updates on the situation.

The message is simple enough, Yuzuru asking him when he plans to come back home, and Tori doesn’t even hesitate before typing that he will probably be back before dinner, and telling Yuzuru not to worry since Tsukasa will drive him home. Simple texting moments like this are basically routine nowadays, something Tori is very grateful for, since it makes him feel less like the sheltered heir of a rich family and more like the teenager boy he is.

“That’s why, since they kept coming back, me and Tori-kun gathered some funds to move them into the park near the academy.” Tsukasa’s voice reaches his ears, and Tori is unable to tune it out when his own name is mentioned. 

“Huh?”

“I’m just telling Leo-san about Little John’s whereabouts.”

“Little John...?” The memory of a striped gray and terribly fat cat comes into mind. “Oh, yeah. We did move her and her kittens into the cat park. It took a couple days to get everything ready but it’s way better than letting them live in the archery club room forever.”

“Cat park?! Wow, I don’t remember something like this existing near Yumenosaki! Sounds like heaven if I’m being honest, definitely the kind of place I’d go if I wanted to skip class.” Leo nods to himself with a soft smile. “But, you took Nyaitsu~ too? I’m glad! It’s a bit disappointing to know me and Keito’s plan didn’t work, though.”

“Well, technically it worked for the first year, but it became troublesome for their foster owners since both Little John and Nyaitsu seem to be very attached to Yumenosaki, and the archery club room in special. It ended up being only a temporary solution.”

“Yep.~” Tori nods, agreeing with Tsukasa. He puts a finger on his chin, recalling the events from last year. “They kept running away from home, and not only was that dangerous, but they couldn’t stay in the archery club room anymore since it is no longer an extraterritorial place, y’know.~ Well, I could have turned it into one again and pretend I know nothing about the cats, since I’m the student council president now, but building a cat park sounded like a much more practical idea.”

“Wait, wait! You guys _built_ it?”

The proud smile that appears on Tsukasa’s face is one Tori knows well, and he himself can’t hide the satisfaction he feels at being recognized. Truly that was an idea the both of them had together after a lot of thinking, and using their money and influence to make something that could help the population as well as the animals in their city was something they’d been deeply proud of.

“Built under the name of the Suou’s and the Himemiya’s, yes. At the start it was somewhat hard for the animals to get used to it, but after a while they all were happy with it, Little John and Nyaitsu included.” Tsukasa crosses his arms, finally having finished his cup of tea. At that information, Leo’s smile grows even bigger.

“Wahaha!” The man laughs, his eyes shining. “You really have grown to be the type of King that worries even about the smallest creatures, huh, Suo~? I’m proud, I’m proud! C’mon, I want to see that place, let’s go!”

Leo rushes to get up, running into the cashier to pay for their food and drinks, leaving no room for anyone to protest. Tori sends Tsukasa a look, but all he does is shrug with a smile.

“What? I’m not against it.”

“Fiiiine.~” Tori relents with a pout. “But I told Yuzuru I’d be back home before dinner, so take responsibility for that.”

“Have I _ever_ let you down?” 

Blood rises to Tori’s cheeks, and at that moment half of him wants to slap the dumb smirk out of Tsukasa’s face, while the other half thinks shutting him up with a kiss sounds like a very appealing idea. However, none of those options are appropriate considering they’re in public, so Tori sets for huffing and puffing his cheeks.

“I won’t even answer that.”

Tsukasa laughs, getting up from his chair and grabbing his things. He pulls his mask back into position before offering a hand to Tori.

“Shall we go, **Princess**?”

“Quit acting so cocky, or I might just smack that smile outta your pretty face.~”

Nevertheless, Tori takes Tsukasa’s hand, getting up and walking towards the cafe’s entrance where Leo is waiting for them.

“Rush, rush! I don’t wanna leave Little John waiting!”

“Patience, she’s not going anywhere, Leo-san. She quite likes it at the park, after all.”

Leo sticks his tongue out at Tsukasa, but stays weirdly quiet as they walk through the airport. The three of them try to keep to themselves as to not attract much attention, Leo going as far as to buy sunglasses to wear as disguise, and as much as they don’t help all that much, it’s still a nice attempt.

The crowd from before is mostly gone, only a few groups still loitering around, but Tsukasa makes sure to avoid areas where said groups are. Tori finds it a bit exaggerated, how careful Tsukasa is being, but surely there must be a reason behind it. He did say Leo can get overwhelmed easily, and Tori is not about to doubt that despite finding it hard to believe, since Leo has sounded like such a social butterfly for the past hours. He is faced again with the fact that, in the end, he barely knows the man with them now, and his mind throws him back into the moment before Leo introduced himself, where he looked at Tori with such a frightening expression. It’s crazy how different it was from the content smile Leo has now.

The walk to the car is mostly peaceful, Tsukasa and Leo only stopping once to take a selfie with an young girl who was able to recognize them from Knights, and they get to the parking lot without any problems. As soon as they stop in front of Tsukasa’s matte black Panamera, Leo lets out a whistle, raising an eyebrow.

“Sometimes I forget just how rich Suo~ is. So, so! Will you let me drive? Pretty please!~”

“Sorry, Leo-san, but no chance.” Tsukasa says, playful, while grabbing the key’s from his pocket and opening the car.

“Do you doubt my abilities?! I will let you know, I was never called a bad driver in my whole life!”

“Don’t worry about it, Tsukasa is such a joykill.~ He doesn’t even let _me_ drive it.” Tori says as the three of them go inside and fasten their seatbelts, Leo grumbling in the backseat.

“Now that’s because you don’t have a license... you’re not even old enough for that yet.” 

“I will be 18 in a couple months! Besides, you only got yours so fast because you’re such a nerd who used to be weirdly obsessed with the idea of driving. Even though we have servants to do this kind of thing for us... Admit it, Tsukasa, you just wanted to show off!”

Tsukasa only snorts at that, and Leo starts laughing, already over the fact he was not allowed to drive and undoubtedly finding the exchange between Tori and Tsukasa amusing. Allowing himself to smile, Tori looks out the window, observing the scenery outside as it moves and changes. The three of them are definitely a weird bunch, but at least he’s having fun, and it has been some time since he has visited the park. It would be nice to get some updates on how it has been going so far.

The drive is silent except for the low music coming from the radio, a western band Tori can recognize as something only Tsukasa would enjoy listening to, but he’s already used to it at this point, and judging by the lack of reaction from Leo the man seems to be okay with it as well. Tori knows there is no point in trying to start a conversation or anything like that considering Tsukasa is the kind of driver who doesn’t like big distractions when he’s focused, so he decides to close his eyes and rest for a bit. It’s a wonder how Tsukasa is able to wake up early every single day and still look so well rested, really, considering Tori himself thinks having to wake up early on the weekends should be considered a felony.

Leaning his head gently on the window glass, Tori falls asleep to the sound of light humming coming from the seat next to his.

* * *

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost, Leo-san. I’m sure you can recognize this place.”

“Yeah, yeah! I can see the shore from here! Ah, how I miss the ocean waves and sounds that gave me so much inspiration!!”

“Now, let’s stop talking, I don’t wanna wake Tori-kun up before we get there.”

The conversation is what brings Tori back from his short-lived slumber, and he opens his eyes slowly, noticing they’re already at the part of town where the park is.

“Too late.” Tori says, yawning into his hand. “We will be there in a few minutes, though, so it’s fine.”

“Wahahaha! I’m sorry, Himenya! I feel kind of bad now, you looked so cute when you were asleep!”

“I said it’s fine... and it’s not like I’m any less cute now that I’m awake.”

“True, true!”

“Don’t stroke his ego too much...” Tsukasa laughs softly. “I’m starting to think there’s not enough of me to deal with the both of you.”

“One Tsukasa is already more than enough, thank you very much!”

Leo laughs and nods in agreement, already back to being in high spirits, just as Tsukasa stops the car, parking in front of the park’s entrance.

“I won’t deny I find it more enjoyable when I have a handful to deal with. Let’s go you two, we’re here.”

“Finally!” Not even waiting for Tori and Tsukasa, the older of the trio opens his door and runs outside. “Little John, Little John, where are you?!~”

“Oi, Ponytail!~ We have to go inside first, you know?” Once they’re finished leaving their ‘disguises’ inside the car, Tori waves for Leo to follow, trailing behind Tsukasa as the both of them walk towards the entrance.

The park is what anyone would normally expect from one, a few trees here and there, a pavement way for better locomotion, a small lake and an open area for people to hang out at. It’s a calming place, with a gentle breeze and very popular among families as a spot for picnics or other weekend activities.

The real objective is at the far back of the park, though. Next to a big playground for children is an area surrounded by cute-looking white fence, with a big and open entrance. Rushing inside, Leo gasps in awe as he notices the many cat trees, tents and toys that are placed inside. He squats next to a feeding station where a a group of cats are lazily resting, protected from the sun.

“Oh my God.” Leo whispers, reaching a hand to touch one of the animals and smiling when the cat meows, letting him run his hand through its fur gently. “I never want to go back. This place is paradise! I live here now!”

Tsukasa approaches and hides his laughter behind his hand, opening one of the water bottles him and Tori bought at the park’s store and letting the liquid fall into the station’s water fountain, even though it isn’t empty.

“I’m sure Sena-san would miss you.”

“Sena should move here with me! A family can be two dudes and fifty stray cats!” Leo decides to sit on the floor, not even caring about the way the grass sticks to his pants. As soon as he does, the three cats nearest to him get up so they can lay closer to him, one even going as far as to climb on his lap, rubbing its head on Leo’s shirt. “They already love me! Suo~, what if I became King again? But I will be the Kitten King this time!”

“Ehh?~ Strays are usually wary of humans... Are you, like, some kind of cat whisperer or what?”

Squatting next to Leo, Tori reaches his hand out to the animals, but as expected they don’t come closer like they did with Leo.

“Humph!” He huffs at being rejected. “I’ve always liked dogs better, anyway.”

“Don’t be sour, Tori-kun. At the very least you know King still loves you.” Tsukasa says, smirking, which only makes Tori pout even more. 

“Suo~ is right! Himenya, uchuuu!~” Leo throws himself on the grass rolling to his side, carefully as to not hurt the cats around him, and he makes two peace signs with his hands moving them near his cheeks.

“What?!” Tori almost falls on his butt, surprised by Leo’s sudden approach. “Not you, idiot! My dog’s name is King!”

“Wahahaha! You’re supposed to say it back, y’know!”

Tori only sticks his tongue out at Leo, letting himself fall back slowly and sitting on the grass. If they’re going to be here for the next hour, he might as well get comfortable. Tsukasa, still standing, watches the scene with an amused smile.

“Ha, I kind of missed this. Leo-san, perhaps we should wait here and see if Little John shows up.”

“Suo~!” Leo screams suddenly.

“Yes? I’m right here. There’s no need to raise your voice.”

However, Leo doesn’t answer, eyes fixated on a point past the place where Tsukasa is standing. He stays like that for a few seconds, completely still and staring at nothing. Tori raises an eyebrow, trying to hold back laughter.

“I think you broke him.”

“W-what?! That can’t be!” Tsukasa panics, moving so he’s standing in front of Leo. “Leo-san! Please, respond when you’re being addressed!”

“Huh?!” Finally reacting, Leo frowns. He grabs Tsukasa’s shins and starts trying to push him away. “Suo~! Get out! Can’t you see I’m trying to talk to Suo~?!”

“Yep~, he’s totally lost it now.” Tori says, nonchalantly playing with a blade of grass.

“Tori-kun! Don’t say something like that so calmly!”

“Grrr! Suo~ is really smart, but sometimes you’re just hopeless! I’m obviously talking about kitty Suo~!”

“I don’t...” Tsukasa starts, but stops as soon as he feels something brush against his leg. He looks down to find a calico rubbing its head against him. 

“Suo~! I knew it was you!”

The cat meows happily, leaving Tsukasa in favor of walking closer to Leo and climbing on his chest. 

“So, Tsukasa has turned into a cat now?” Tori smiles when kitty Suo allows him to place a hand on its head. “I like this, definitely an upgrade from human Tsukasa.~”

“Nyaitsu are all Little John’s kittens. As the name suggests, the five of them were named after us, back when we were Knights.” Ignoring Tori’s jab and finally sitting down as well, Tsukasa signals for the other cats to cuddle up next to him so they won’t feel jealous of kitty Suo. “So, yes, you could say this is my... small and furry counterpart. Although I must admit I’m surprised Leo-san was able to recognize him so easily.”

“I would _never_ forget what my own son looks like!” Leo says, sprawled on the grass without a care in the world. Kitty Suo simply attaches itself closer to the man’s neck and closes its eyes, ready for a comfortable nap. “Well, technically he’s adopted, but it’s the thought that counts. Suo~ do you want to be my son forever and ever?~”

“I’m sure Suo-san wouldn’t want you to look down on him forever, after all he’s an adult now.”

“I’m not looking down on him at all!~ I respect Suo~ very much.~ I believe he can achieve great things!”

“Haah, I don’t get this at all?~ How hard is it to just talk to each other instead of using this whole cat metaphor thing... Also, stop moving so much, stupid! Suo has fallen asleep on you, see?”

Tori points at Leo’s neck and, sure enough, there the cat is curled up in a ball and fast asleep, its chest moving up and down as it breathes. The scene is terribly cute, even Tori has to admit that’s the most fitting word to describe Leo right now.

Putting a finger to his lips in a ‘shhh’ motion, Leo smiles and closes his eyes, leaning back on the grass as if to fall asleep himself.

“Leo-san!” Tsukasa half whispers. “This is not an appropriate place to take a nap at!”

“Don’t be so cruel! Let me enjoy the moment while it lasts! It’s how they say it, ‘seven minutes in heaven’, right?”

“That’s definitely _not_ what seven minutes in heaven means...”

“You worry too much, Tsukasa. What do you think is going to happen? The cats will kill him with their fluffiness?~” Tori smirks, watching Tsukasa frown and blush in embarrassment. “Loosen up a bit, you know this place is safe.”

Before Tsukasa has the chance to reply, Tori is up at his feet and offering his hand.

“C’mon, nothing wrong with letting him enjoy it for a bit. Breakfast wasn’t nutritious enough though, so I’m already hungry again.”

Understanding what Tori means, Tsukasa looks back at Leo, who’s already snoring lightly. He hesitates for a second before grabbing Tori’s hand and getting up, slowly and gently as to not scare the other sleeping cats around him. “Okay, but if he disappears while we’re gone it’s going to be your fault. But, well, I can’t deny I’m interested in the crepe shop we saw earlier when we went to buy water.”

“Perfect! Hehee, you simply can’t say no to my cute self, isn’t that right, Tsukasa~?”

“You’re cuter when you’re not talking...” Tsukasa says, but still holds Tori’s hand in his while they walk together through the park. 

Tori only smiles innocently, already satisfied with just having Tsukasa’s attention even if only for the next few minutes. He lays his head on the taller man’s shoulder as much as he can considering their height difference. Being affectionate in public is usually a no-no, so the fact that Tsukasa doesn’t try to pry him off this time makes Tori feel especially warm inside.

“Something on your mind?”

“Yep.~” Tori nods and watches as Tsukasa raises an eyebrow.

“Mm? I’m curious. What is it?” 

“Your face.~ It’s terrible! How do you live with it? Eyes, nose and a mouth like that, seriously, I feel bad for you.~”

“Oh shush, you! Clearly you don’t hate it that much since you’re still dating me after an year.”

Squeezing the hand he’s holding and barely able to hold his laughter in, Tori stands on his tiptoes so he can plant a kiss on Tsukasa’s cheek.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

“Honestly... Even now that we’re third years, you’re still such a brat.”

“But you still lo~ove me!~ And I guess I love you, even if you’re too serious.”

“I can live with that.” Tsukasa says, smiling as they approach the small shop. “Now, stop being so clingy and go pick whatever you like. I will think of something to take back to Leo-san. Surely he must be hungry as well...”

Tori lets go of Tsukasa’s hand so he can take a look at the flavors listed in the small paper menu. He eyes all of them carefully, looking for the sweetest and biggest one since price is not a problem for either of them. He’s absolutely _not_ letting Tsukasa pay for his food again, though.

“Ahhh!!” Tori exclaims, opening his wallet in a rush and placing some cash on the counter. “Nutella strawberry bomb!”

The seller looks at the menu and then back at Tori. “You mean you want one?”

“Yeah, duh! And you should put lo~ots of whipped cream, yeah?”

Nodding, the seller moves to start making the crepe. Tori starts humming to himself to pass the time, waiting for Tsukasa to come back from wherever he went to.

It doesn’t take long before Tori is holding the half wrapped crepe, which is so big he has to hold it with both hands. He licks his lips and dives in for a bite, only to make a mess of whipped cream all over his cheeks.

“Pfff—“ Tsukasa arrives holding a bag in one of his hands, just at the perfect timing to catch Tori trying to lick the whipped cream off his right cheek. He covers his mouth with his free hand to hide his laughter. “Does Tori-kun perhaps need some help?”

Startled, Tori almost drops the crepe, but recovers quick enough to avoid such tragedy. He looks at Tsukasa with an exaggerated pout, blushing for being caught off guard.

“Not at all!”

Tsukasa laughs at that, only reaching to brush his thumb on Tori’s cheek so he can get rid of the remnant mess there. Tori huffs, but doesn’t do anything to stop him, and once he’s done Tsukasa pops his finger inside his own mouth.

“Ah... **Delicious**!”

“You’ve been grossly motherly recently. Also, what’s in the bag?” 

“I’m just protective of those whom I care about. That’s what it means to be a Knight, after all.” Tsukasa lifts the bag to take a look at it, humming. “It’s something for Leo-san since I figured it would be rude to go back with nothing for him.”

Tori goes to take a bite to hide the way his cheeks start burning at Tsukasa’s words. Seriously, he’s too good for his own good. God knows what he saw in Tori to be able to reciprocate his feelings.

Walking back towards the cat park, Tori focuses solely on finishing his crepe and Tsukasa watches the scene with great interest. The shorter boy can feel the eyes on him but he’s going to ignore it because he’s _not_ embarrassed, there’s no reason to be. He’s not going to give Tsukasa the satisfaction of knowing even after a whole year together he still gets shy about these kind of things. Nuh huh. Nope. Tori pops a strawberry into his mouth and tries not to think about how Tsukasa probably found the action cute.

“Tori-kun, you’re awfully red.” Tsukasa smirks and, really, Tori is starting to think he is no longer as oblivious as he used to be back in their first and second years.

At least not when teasing comes into play, he’s been getting better at that. Tsukasa is still a disaster at reading the mood when it comes to pretty much everything else, though.

“‘S nothing.” Tori mumbles, turning so he’s not facing Tsukasa. He _knows_ he’s blushing but it’s not his fault he’s dating the dumbest boy in the planet.

“Doesn’t look like nothing... Ah!” Suddenly looking like he’s had a great idea, Tsukasa throws his arm over Tori’s shoulder. “You should do like in movies and feed me a bite. I wasn’t lying about being interested in the shop, you know...”

“Who’s the one being clingy now... If you wanted it so much you should’ve just gotten one for yourself...”

But untrue to his words, Tori moves to hold the crepe closer to Tsukasa’s face, not looking directly at him but still inviting. The chocolate and strawberries stare back deliciously, the only thing missing being the whipped cream which Tori already had the pleasure to eat all by himself.

“I didn’t think you really would.” Tsukasa finds himself blushing too, genuinely surprised. Tori huffs, a half-hearted attempt at sounding annoyed, and wordlessly inches the crepe closer, trying to encourage him to just take it already. Happy to accept the invitation, Tsukasa leans down, taking a bite and humming in delight once he starts chewing.

It’s extremely endearing, Tori allows himself to admit inside his mind. Not just the fact Tsukasa looks very cute with the satisfied smile he has now, but also it’s a rare moment where he’s willingly making himself vulnerable, and Tori can’t help but think he’s lucky he gets to see this side of Tsukasa. The rest of the walk proceeds like this, both of them sharing the crepe which ends up being finished in no time, and overall just enjoying the view and the environment around them.

As soon as they get back to the cat park, what awaits for them is a real surprise.

“Suo~! Himenya! You’re back!”

It seems like Tsukasa’s earlier worries were unfounded, because surely enough Leo is still there where they left him. The only difference, or better saying addition, being the large group of cats surrounding him now. Among them is a very familiar and chubby gray striped one.

“I found Little John!~ Or should I say she found me?” Leo exclaims, happily petting the cat laying across his lap. Little John meows, lazily rolling onto her back, content to be given attention. “And she brought all of her kittens too, aren’t they just so~o cute? Nyaitsu can say they have a lot of cute brothers and sisters now!”

“I...” Tsukasa stutters, at a loss of words. He runs a hand through his hair before continuing. “I find it hard to believe _all_ of them came from Little John. But, in any case, I’m glad to see you’re having fun.”

“Maybe not all, but most of them? And I don’t really care either way, I’m adopting all of them!”

“You can’t just take twenty cats back with you to Italy...” Tsukasa tries to reason, but Leo is already gone into doing his own thing, turning to Tori and signaling for him to come closer.

“Himenya, come here, I will properly introduce you to Nyaitsu!”

Tori sends a smirk in Tsukasa’s direction before deciding to play along. He carefully makes way through the clowder before sitting next to Leo on the grass. The man waves happily, then proceeds to open his arms wide.

“Welcome, welcome, to my Meowsic Ensemble!” He holds Little John’s cheeks with both hands, and she doesn’t even complain about it. “First, the main lead, loved among her fans is Little John! Some may even go as far as to say this orchestra would never have been born without her...” Leo lets go of the cat, just barely holding back the will to laugh at his own pun. Then, he gestures to a white cat that’s laying its head on Leo’s knee. “Second is Sena, the most beautiful cat in the world... People may think of him as cold, but he secretly has a big heart! Don’t let his tsundere personality fool you!” Tori snorts at that one, knowing from firsthand experience that, if this is Sena Izumi they’re taking about, the introduction is at least somewhat accurate. Leo only winks in response, already gesturing towards another cat, a black and gray striped one. “Third place goes to Rittsu, Nyaitsu’s beloved strategist! He likes sleeping and is a lazy one, but when it comes to helping his friends, he can work hard for hours on end!” While Leo talks, a different cat, brown with black ear tips and paws, pushes its head onto his hand. “Ohh~ it seems like Naru can’t wait for her turn!~ Very well, then, fourth is Naru! She’s everyone’s big sister, and a confident cat who just wants all her friends to know they can rely on her!”

“Okay, okay!~ I understand that you’re just describing the old Knights’ members. You must really cherish them a lot, huh?” Tori says, reaching down to pet Little John who has finally left the safety of Leo’s nap. Tsukasa walks closer to stand besides Tori, but stays standing and doing little more than observing the scene with a smile.

“Wha~at? Himenya, were you paying attention? This is not about Knights, it’s all about Nyaitsu! The spotlight is on them right now!” Motioning for Tori to pay close attention, Leo places his hand on another cat’s head. This time, its the calico from earlier which Tori can recognize as kitty Suo. “The youngest member, Suo~! He’s a very stubborn cat who loves snacks, and secretly enjoys being pampered... All the other members love him like a little brother, and they all know he has a heart of gold!” An orange cat approaches, and Tori can only assume that must be the last one, since Nyaitsu are supposed to be only five members. Leo doesn’t hesitate before lifting the cat and bringing it close to his chest, holding it protectively. “And last but not least, is—“

“Ah, if you will excuse me.” Tsukasa interrupts, finally joining the conversation and squatting down so he can pet the cat resting in Leo’s arms. “This here is Leo-san. He’s very clever and talented, albeit a bit of a clumsy cat. All of Nyaitsu care about him deeply, and they just want him to be kinder to himself.”

“Wahahaha! Suo~, that was so corny! But I’m sure Leo-kun appreciates it! Look, he’s even crying from how deeply moved your words made him!”

“He’s not doing anything like that at all...” Tori says, unhelpfully. It seems all the five previously introduced cats have already warmed up to him, some even rubbing their tails and pawing at his feet, needly asking for attention. Tori keeps both his hands busy with the job to pet them until they are satisfied. 

“Yes he is! I can read his mind.~” Leo lets go of the cat, turning his attention towards the bag Tsukasa is still holding in his hand. “What is this? It smells good!”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Me and Tori-kun took the liberty to buy you lunch. Here, Leo-san. Please enjoy it.”

Leo grabs the paper bag being offered to him, eagerly opening it with a big smile.

“Waaah! Suo~, you’re a blessed child! How did you know these are my favorite?!” Leo takes two churros out from inside the bag and stares at them with stars in his eyes. “Thank you! I love you!~”

“I’m not a child anymore...” Tsukasa shakes his head, but smiles all the same. “You’re most welcome. I admit I had no idea, but the name sounded appealing enough. **Sweet Chocolate** churro.”

“Tsukasa is right, it does sound delicious. I want it! Ponytail Weirdo, share one of them with me!”

“Grrrr! No, they’re mine now!” Growling, Leo pulls the churros close to his chest. “Himenya can ask Suo~ to buy more for him some other day! He’s loaded, so you don’t have to worry about imposing.”

“As if!” Tori scoffs. “My family is _way_ richer than Tsukasa’s, thank you very much. I take it back, I don’t want your churros anymore. I will just buy a who~ole shop for myself later.~”

“There you two go again...” Tsukasa sighs, getting up and patting his pants to get rid of the grass in it. “Leo-san, finish your churros and say goodbye to Little John so we can go home, yes? I still need to drop off Tori-kun at his house, and I’m sure you must be tired. We still need to unpack your things, after all.”

The melancholic tone Tsukasa adopts makes Tori lift his head to look at him, mildly confused as to why the sudden mood change. He opens his mouth to say something, but Leo beats him to it.

“Suo~ did you suddenly get in a bad mood? If I recall correctly, Himenya said he needed to be home before dinner back at the airport, but that was it. It’s still three in the afternoon, so can’t we stay a bit longer?~”

“Ohhhh...” Tori whispers suddenly, frowning. “Yeah, about that. ‘Before dinner’ is actually code for ‘before my parents get home’. We made it up since it’s the kind of situation that is hard to explain. I’m sorry to cut the fun short, but Tsukasa is right, as much as I hate to admit it.”

“Indeed. I was enjoying myself to the point I didn’t want to think about parting ways... But because the topic of families came up, it’s unavoidable now.”

The happy atmosphere from before turns tense in a way that not even the cute cats and the fresh breeze can soothe. Tori starts getting up as well, gently brushing his shorts and stepping over the cats to avoid waking up the ones that are still napping. Tsukasa only stands with his hands folded in front of him, patiently waiting.

“You guys... Why are you moping up like that!”

“Huh?” Tsukasa and Tori say in unison, surprised by Leo’s sudden question.

“I mean! We had a great day, didn’t we? We laughed together, we ate together, and we petted cats together! It really can’t get much better than that, but if there’s something I’ve learned in the past years it’s that we can enjoy the today without sacrificing the tomorrow!”

“Leo-san...” Tsukasa whispers, somewhat impressed. If a situation similar to this one happened in the past, Leo would probably have snapped, unsheathing his sword on sight. He really has grown a lot since then.

“So what if we have to say goodbye now? We can always meet up again tomorrow, and now that I know this place exists I have many new reasons to come back to Japan every time I get vacations. Well, I suppose I have you two to thank for, too, since it was you who made it possible in the first place.” Leo smiles softly, nodding to himself before taking a bite of his still untouched churro. “Leave it to me, I’m going to spend the rest of the day planning something fun, so when we meet again tomorrow it will be an unforgettable experience!”

“I mean, I guess he kind of has a point? It’s not like I’m busy or anything like that, so we can to~otally hang out again tomorrow.~” A small smile finds its way to Tori’s face, and slowly the tension in the air starts to dissipate.

Blinking twice, it takes a few second for the words to register in Tsukasa’s brain, but when they do he lets himself smile, already imagining the possibilities for the next day. “I’m sure we can count on you... **Leader**.”

“Suo~.....!” Leo jumps to his feet, suddenly emotional, and rushes to get up and throw his arms around Tsukasa, pulling him into a hug. “You are always so good!” He lets go of Tsukasa, turning to Tori this time and doing the same. “And you, Himenya, we just met today but I would already fight the whole world for you..!”

“Let go of me, you weirdo!” Tori shrieks, trying to push Leo away, though the red on his cheeks makes it obvious he’s secretly happy for the turn of events. “And that won’t be necessary, I don’t need anyone to fight the world for me!”

“You kind of remind me of Sena! Wahahaha, I love you...!”

“Leo-san... you seriously never change. Just don’t forget you still has to unpack your bags once we’re home.” Tsukasa shakes his head fondly, amused and happy Leo and Tori are getting along well. He squats down again, reaching to pet Little John and Nyaitsu one last time. “The six of you better behave and stay together, okay? Because you are a family... And that’s something you should cherish.”

The cats don’t do much more than meowing and allowing Tsukasa to pet their fur, obviously unaware of the weight Tsukasa’s words carry. Though, something tells him they might have a small idea of how important their existence is to both Leo and himself specifically. Little John gives Tsukasa one last, long look before tucking her head between her paws again, going back to her moments of comfort and rest.

When Tsukasa stands up again, Tori and Leo are already walking ahead of him, Leo still clinging to the short boy while they fight for what Tsukasa can only assume is the last sweet chocolate churro. He wordlessly follows after them, feeling weirdly light and content, a mood that is completely different from what he felt like mere moments ago. But, Tsukasa thinks as he smiles to himself, that’s just the effect Leo has on people.

“Goodbye, Little John! Nyaitsu! And everyone else! I love you!” Leo screams loudly once they’re out of the cat park, and it even attracts the attention of the other people in the park too. When they all look at him, he just laughs, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner and continuing his way to the exit. Tori and Tsukasa look at each other before shrugging and going back to following him.

“We~ell!” Tori says, giggling to himself. “I definitely don’t dislike him.”

Tsukasa looks up at the clear sky, a peaceful expression on his face.

“Leo-san truly is a captivating person.”

The drive to the Himemiya residence is quiet, as expected the radio becomes background noise as Tsukasa concentrates on the road while Leo and Tori get immersed in their own thoughts. It’s not a long ride at all since Tori lives relatively close, and in less than half an hour it’s already possible to see the fancy and tall wall that surrounds the mansion.

Stopping the car right in front of the mansion’s gate, Tsukasa is the first one to get out of the car so he can open Tori’s door for him in an act of gentlemanliness that makes Tori snort.

“Leo-san, please wait a moment in here while I discuss one last thing with Tori-kun. It won’t take long.”

“Sure, Suo~!” Leo nods. “I will stay here and behave while I wait!”

Tsukasa looks at Leo in suspicion one last time, before nodding once and finally closing the door. He walks to where Tori is standing in front of the gates, a solemn expression on his face.

“What’s up with that face? It doesn’t suit you at all.” 

Tori only huffs, ignoring Tsukasa’s teasing. “You brought me back in time, and I had a fun day, so there’s nothing for me to complain about.”

“I would only assume that’s a good thing.” Walking closer so they’re standing right in front of each other, Tsukasa lifts a hand to hold Tori’s shoulder. “Mm, well. I suppose this is goodbye. For now, at least.”

“Oi, don’t go acting so bold when we’re standing right in front of my house. Anyone could see.”

“You know I don’t care about that.” Knowing very well that Tori is all bark and no bite, Tsukasa leans down so they’re nose-to-nose.

“But you should.” Tori gives in, standing on his tip toes to leave a quick peck on Tsukasa’s lips, but steps back right after, his face burning. “Satisfied?”

“Not really.”

“I can’t stand you. Just go already, that weirdo is still back there in the car, don’t leave him waiting.” Tori pouts, still blushing. “I _guess_ if you really end up missing me that badly, you can hit me up before sleeping tonight.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Tsukasa smiles, stepping back himself and turning to leave. “Now, if you will excuse me. I don’t want to be here when Fushimi-san comes lecture you for not picking up your phone.”

“Huh?!” Hurriedly, Tori grabs his phone from inside his pocket, noticing how the symbol that indicates sleep mode is on and the ‘28 missed calls’ red text both stare at him mockingly. “What! How did you—? Tsukasa...! You traitor!!”

Tori’s tantrum is in vain, though, because as soon as he looks up, Tsukasa is already one single step away from entering the car. He winks at Tori and sticks his tongue out, before closing the door and turning the engine on, ready to drive back to his own mansion.

When the automatic gates start opening and one very dissatisfied Fushimi Yuzuru comes walking through it, Tori promises himself he’s _so_ getting revenge on Tsukasa tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Th4Nk you for reading. Feel free to point out any mistakes as english is not my first language.


End file.
